Not Another Demon
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Charmed X-Over! Phoebe decides not to love another demon, but has she really?
1. First Glance Then Attack

Disclaimer: Charmed and Buffy do not belong to me. They belong to the nice people that created them.  
  
Author's Note: This is total AU. I do talk about events from some of the season  
  
of both shows but they really aren't spoilers just background info. Cole has just been vanquished; he didn't return from the wasteland. Spike was never in love with Buffy, but he still has his chip. Spike left Sunnydale and the Scooby Gang is desperate to find him. Willow never dated Tara.  
  
Feedback: Yes, peas! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe walked into Piper's club, P3. This time she knew it was different; there was no Cole here, now. It didn't bother her, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She knew that she and Cole were done with this time. And that caused her to wear the aura of confidence that every man in the club saw as she walked in.  
  
"Piper," she said to her sister behind the bar," I have decided never to fall in love with a demon again." Piper just continued to dry of the wine glass she was holding but stopped when she saw the look on her sister's face. "Of course you've decided not to fall in love with another demon, Pheebs, that doesn't mean that you aren't going to."  
  
"Wow, thanks Piper, that was supportive." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Phoebe, you know I didn't mean it like that I just meant that-" Piper was cut short by a jab from her sister.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Who Pheebs?"  
  
"Him." Phoebe pointed at the lean muscular man who looked like he was in his late twenties. His hair was bleached white and he had high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. He wore black jeans, a black shirt and a billowing black duster. "He's hot."  
  
"Yeah," said Paige coming up to her sisters. "If your into the Billy Idol sort."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe. "I always had a thing for Billy Idol, and I'm gonna go see if they're anything alike." With that Phoebe pushed past Paige and into the crowd towards the mysterious man.  
  
"I don't know," commented Paige. "I think the brooding brunette that's yelling at him is kinda hot, but hey that's just me."  
  
"Paige. Don't try anything to stop Phoebe; I'm just happy she's finally left the house. Since we vanquished Cole, she hasn't entirely been herself."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like him though." Paige complained leaving the club.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the two men. 'God, I would not mind having to be seen with him at all.'  
  
****  
  
"Peaches, just leave me the bloody hell alone, you ponce." Yelled the bleach blonde.  
  
"Spike. You are my childe. You will do what I say when you're in my town."  
  
"Well, guess what, Angelus, I'm not in your town. Last time I checked Frisco was out of your jurisdiction."  
  
"William. You realize that I'm coming back and next time I won't be alone."  
  
With that Angel pushed away from Spike and right into a startled brunette who flinched. After apologizing he hurried out of the club away from his infuriating childe.  
  
****  
  
Spike watched as Angel pushed into the woman knocking her over as she grabbed her head. 'I am turning into such a ponce.' Spike told himself as he ran over to help the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, my sir-brother can be such a ponce. Here." Spike held out his hand to help her up and felt a jolt of energy rush through him as Phoebe felt her second premonition within five minutes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm Phoebe by the way." she said as he pulled her up.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Just one name? Like Madonna?"  
  
"Luv, I'm nothing like Madonna. See ya later, pet"  
  
Before Phoebe could say anything else, Piper ran up to her to make sure she was all right and the man was gone.  
  
****  
  
"Piper I'm fine. He's not though."  
  
"You had a premonition?"  
  
"Two actually. The first one happened when his brother bumped into me. I saw his brother, the brooding brunette, and blinding light. Then all the light disappeared and he turned into a demon."  
  
"Like green with horns?"  
  
"No. More like a bumpy forehead and fang type deal. Then I saw him, Spike, the blonde, and he was being attacked by his brother and a short petite blonde. He was pushed out of a window and then flames surrounded him."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"All that I can remember. They both went very fast. All I know is, what ever they are, we have to save them. Both of them."  
  
"Book of Shadows?" asked Piper.  
  
"Book of Shadows." agreed Phoebe as the hurried out of the club.  
  
****  
  
Spike watched the two women from the shadows. He had never seen a more beautiful woman and all he knew was the he would meet Phoebe again and make her his.  
  
**** 


	2. Sisterly Love

"Leo!" Piper yelled as soon as she and Phoebe walked through the doors of Halliwell Manor. "Leo!" She yelled again just as a flash of orbs appeared in front of her. "Leo. Good. Book of Shadows. Come on." With that she pulled Leo up the stairs behind Phoebe who had already jetted up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay. Blinding lights, fangs, and flames. I know you're in here somewhere." Phoebe mumbled to herself flipping furiously through the pages, involuntarily stopping at the page marked Belthazar. "No. No. No! You're not helping with this! You're gone!" Phoebe screamed at the page throwing the book across the room only to see it freeze right in front of a lamp.  
  
"You sure you're all right, Pheebs? Because right now you look far from all right. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, Piper! I do not want to talk about it. I just need to save him!"  
  
"Who, Phoebe? The person you met not an hour ago, or yourself?"  
  
"Piper! I need him! I don't know why, but I was meant to save him and God damn it I will!" Phoebe pushed past Piper and out of the room just as the book unfroze and crashed into the lamp.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe flew down the stairs and into the hallway. 'Okay, this is weird. Who would be coming here at three in the morning.' Phoebe looked at the scene in front of her, Paige was at the door talking, or more accurately bickering, with someone, but she couldn't see who. 'Paige wouldn't mind if I listened just a little bit.' Phoebe told herself.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry, who did you say you were here for?" Paige asked the annoying bleach blonde from the club again. 'I cannot believe he actually had the nerve to follow Phoebe home!' Paige's mind screamed.  
  
"Look, pet, I don't know who you are, but at the the moment, I don't bloody well care who you are. I just need to talk to Phoebe."  
  
"And why is that..."  
  
"Name's Spike and honestly luv, that's between me and her."  
  
"Sorry. She's not here. I'll tell her you came by though. Okay. Bye." Paige started to slam the door in Spike's face when she saw his eyes. They flashed yellow. "I'm sorry. How did you say you knew Phoebe?" she asked him opening the door again.  
  
"Met her at that club of her sisters. P3, is it. Barkeep said I would find her here."  
  
"Normally you would, but not tonight sorry." She said yet again moving to slam the door in his face. This time however, Spike grabbed it before it closed swinging it open.  
  
"Now you listen to me, pet." He growled. "I came to see Phoebe and I will adventually whether or not you like it. You want to protect your sis, I understand that. I did my share of protecting my own lil bit, just make sure she gets this." Spike shoved a card into Paige's hand, pushed away from her and stormed down the walkway.  
  
*****  
  
"Paige, what the hell was that?" Phoebe yelled at her sister.  
  
"You were listening?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe huffed. "And could you have been any ruder? Paige, what the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I was just trying to help you." Paige yelled after Phoebe as her sister stormed out of the house.  
  
*****  
  
'Now, where did he go?' Phoebe thought to herself as she ran down the front walk.  
  
"Where ya off to, pet?" Spike asked Phoebe as he stepped out from behind a tree, tossing his lit cigarette to the ground.  
  
"God. Do you always lurk like that?" Pheobe asked as she caught her breath.  
  
"Naw, normally I wear a bell, but that takes out all of the suspense."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Thought we already covered that, luv. I'm Spike and you're Phoebe."  
  
"I know that, but you just show up at my house, you must have a reason-"  
  
Phoebe was cut short by the vampire that lunged at her.  
  
*****  
  
'Bloody hell. Couldn't anything go right tonight? First being ambushed by Angelus, now this ponce of a minion thinks he can attack his Phoebe. Not bloody well likely.' Spike thought to himself as he grabbed the minion away from Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe watched in stunned silence as Spike threw the minion to the ground and shoved what looked like a stick into his heart. 'That's what you get, mate, for messing with something that belongs to ole Spike.' he thought not even noticing that he slipped into game face.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Phoebe yelled at him and pointed to his face.  
  
Spike groaned inwardly as he slimmed back into his human face. "Well, pet, it goes like this I'm chipped. And you are?"  
  
"Charmed."  
  
***** 


	3. New Facts

Phoebe picked the stick Spike had dropped off the ground. And began to pace around him.  
  
"Okay, pet. Don't go staking innocent vamps, here."  
  
"Innocent?"  
  
"Until proven guilty, Phoebe pet. Isn't that how your American rules go? Can't a bloke speak for himself instead of being threatened with a stake?"  
  
"Well, honestly Spike, for someone who wants to talk you sure as hell aren't doing a lot of talking."  
  
"It would bloody well help if you put that thing down."  
  
"Sorry," Phoebe said lowering the stake. "Now talk."  
  
*****  
  
"Piper?" asked Leo. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for anything that might tell us who this Spike guy is. I may not feel comfortable about this situation, but if it makes Phoebe happy, I'm gonna make sure we can save this guy at least for her sake." Piper said while wildly flipping through the book.  
  
"Of course, honey, I understand- Wait. Did you say Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"He's in the book." With that and a nervous look on his face Leo orbed up to the Elders terrified about what they'd tell him about the only person who denied his whitelighter calling to be one of the world's most feared vampires.  
  
"Leo. Grr... Sometimes, just sometimes I wish you weren't so- cyrptic. Ooh, here he is." Piper stopped ranting to look at the page. "Spike, a.k.a. William the Bloody. Ooh. I so do not like the sound of that."  
  
*****  
  
'Okay. Phoebe, I may have not been the most supportive sister in the world, but I can totally make up for it. All I have to do is a little time spell and you won't even remember Spike or being mad at me. See, it helps everyone. Yeah, Paige, keep telling yourself that.' she spoke to herself as she looked at the ingredients on the kitchen counter and started throwing what every she could find that was powerful enough into the pot.  
  
*****  
  
"So, you're good right?" Phoebe asked Spike after he told her about going to Sunnydale for the Gem of Amara and ending up with a chip in his head instead. He'd even threw in some tidbits about Angelus, Dru and Buffy for good measure. Normally it didn't matter to him if someone was mad at him or not, but for some reason the mere thought of this chit being mad at him drove him crazy.  
  
"As I can be without a soul." Spike said while giving her one of his trademark smirks.  
  
"Good. Now you need to come inside."  
  
"Now, Phoebe, I'm not that kind of vampire." he said smirking.  
  
"Maybe I'm that kind of witch." Phoebe wanted to laugh at the look of shock on his face that turned into a smirk. "My sisters need to see you you're in danger."  
  
"Pet, I am danger; I am never in it. And I already met one of you sisters, I'm don't think I'm up for meeting the second one after nearly escaping from the first one."  
  
"Oh come on you big baby." Phoebe chided as she grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him up the walk.  
  
'I could get used to this.' Spike thought with a grin looking at their hands intertwined.  
  
*****  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe called pulling Spike into the attic.  
  
"William the Bloody." Piper said aloud to herself. "We're dealing with William the Bloody."  
  
"Actaully I prefered to be called Spike. William the Bloody sounds impressive but not when you know how you got it. And last time I checked bad poetry didn't frighten my meals."  
  
"Phoebe do you know who that is?" Piper hissed freezing Spike in place.  
  
"Yes, Piper and trust me, he's good. He's still an innocent."  
  
"Pheebs. that last time you said that you said that about Cole."  
  
"Well, Spike is nothing like Cole."  
  
"Fine." Piper said while unfreezing Spike.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" yelled Spike finally letting go of Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Saving your life and watch it, or you might just find yourself blown up instead."  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"What, Pheebs?" Piper innocently said.  
  
*****  
  
'Okay." Paige said to herself. 'Last ingredient and Spike will be gone from our lives, back to where he came from.' With that Paige threw an handful of frog's feet into her concoction not even noticing the unknown herd that was mixed in with it.  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere across town, Angel dropped to his knees in pain as blinding light, also known as his soul left his body, and he collapsed in the alley he had been standing in.  
  
***** 


	4. A Sunnydale Interlude

Karma: Thank ya'll who reviewed! I soooo happie now! Reviews are good! Everyone who reviewed I love you! Those who didn't- you are bad! :P Keep R&R! Please!  
  
*****  
  
*Sunnydale, California*  
  
Buffy Summers was pacing around Giles' apartment. "God, Xander, I knew I should have gone myself, but I trust Angel. He will get Spike and bring him back here, right?"  
  
"Buffy, I didn't know you cared what happened to Dead Boy Jr."  
  
"I don't, Xand, but for some strange reason Willow does and we can't let him die. Willow's already been through enough. She thinks it's all her fault."  
  
"It is, Buffy." Willow spoke from the corner of the room.  
  
"Willow, best friend, Willow, how you doing?"  
  
"Not now, Xander."  
  
"Right, and I'll just be in the kitchen minding my own business." Xander ran out of the room away from his best friend who he didn't even know anymore.  
  
"Buffy, it is my fault. I took out Spike's chip. You told me not to, but I didn't listen, I loved him. But he killed innocent people, so I gave him a soul, but he was in pain so much pain. I couldn't see him in pain. It hurts Buffy you should know that. To see, the vampire you love in so much pain for sins he wouldn't have committed if he were human. I knew the risks, but I couldn't let him suffer. So, I did the Tabula Rosa spell. It was just supposed to make him forget all the mayhem and destruction he caused. He wasn't supposed to forget about me, and his soul and all the millions of other things he forgot. For Goddess' Sakes he still thinks it's Thanksgiving two years ago. Isn't that what you wanted to hear, Buffy? Why Spike is loose? Why he would just leave me, the person he claimed to love more than anything else in this world? He once said that he loved me more than that damn jacket of his. But now... Now he's... I don't know where he is, I just know he's in danger and I don't know if I can take it anymore."  
  
Buffy started at her best friend now on the floor crying worse than she had ever seen. 'This is worse than when Oz left. She's acting as though he's been gone ten years as apposed to ten days. I didn't want to believe that she loved him. He could ruin her life in millions of different ways, I just didn't think that Captain Peroxide would ruin her life this way though.'  
  
*****  
  
Riiiinnng! Giles's phone rang through his silent apartment silent except for the crying redhead huddled in the corner crying for lost love. Riiiiinnnng! The phone echoed loudly again. This time, however, Buffy answered it.  
  
"Hello? Hello, Angel? Is that you? Good. She's a mess. Willow. Who else? Did you find him? Spike of course. Your childe. Am I ringing any bells in your head yet? It's only a matter of time before he realizes that he has a soul. I know he's thick, but I'm not sure he'll go around in oblivion for much longer. You need to get him here before his memory starts to come back. Okay. Thanks Angel. Yeah. Call me tomorrow, hopefully with the bleached blunder. Thanks."  
  
Buffy, carefully walked up to Willow and kneeled in front of her. "Willow, honey, that was Angel, he saw Spike. He didn't say where, he said he left pretty fast, but he'll be back with him soon." Buffy turned away and went to get Giles, she couldn't the blank look on her best friend's face or the way that she now sat: silent, ignoring everyone as if she couldn't hear them. "God, I hope Angel finds Spike soon." Buffy mumbled to herself, not even noticing the way Willow's head shot up when she said Spike's name.  
  
*****  
  
Back in San Francisco, Angelus sat in his motel room. "Now, this could be fun."  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
***** Hee hee. Aren't I evil? I love cliffhangers, by the way! Short chappie, I know... But a new one's coming tomorrow! :) 


	5. Visions From the Past

Karma: Thanks for the reviews! I just thought I'd clarify something. In a Sunnydale Interlude, that wasn't a B/S shipper. I can't write 'em. It was a W/S shipper cuz that's what I do best.(inside BtVS, of course.) Just thought I'd clarify that for those of you who got confused! :) Please continue to R&R! Thanks!  
  
*****  
  
Piper looked around the attic. She and Phoebe had been up here for hours, the sun was about to rise and Paige had never come home. 'Well as far as I know.' thought Piper, 'And Spike's not very helpful at all. Maybe if I *accidentally* blew him up... No. Phoebe would find a way to blow *me* up. Phoebe doesn't just think of him as another innocent, and I think that's where everything could fall apart.'  
  
"Leo! Paige!" Piper yelled hoping one of them would hear her and orb down, but she had no such luck. She instead looked at the couple sleeping on the couch. Spike had fallen asleep sitting up and Phoebe had draped herself across his chest almost, using him as a pillow. She hated to have to wake them up, but the sun would be up soon and if she left them up here, she knew she'd have a mess to clean up. 'Plus, Phoebe had never really gave all of the details to her premonition, yet.'  
  
"Phoebe." Piper gently said kneeling in front of her sister and gently shaking her. "You, too, Spike," she added raising her voice to address the vampire. "Time to wake up."  
  
She watched in amusement as they woke up, realized where they were and jumped apart from each other. "Morning." Piper said smiling. "Okay, Phoebe tell me about the people in your vision now."  
  
"Too, early Piper. "She complained.  
  
"Okay, fine but vampires and sun don't mix and sunrise is in a half hour. So, if you still want to have an innocent, talk now."  
  
"Would you please quit calling me an innocent, bloody hell, I'm anything but innocent. I've eaten innocent, I'm not innocent!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe both ignored him as Phoebe began to describe her vision about Spike. "I remember Spike's brother-"  
  
"Sire."  
  
"What?" Phoebe and Piper both asked confused.  
  
"Sire. He made me."  
  
"Made you? Is that some mafia thing?"  
  
"No, he killed me and gave me his blood."  
  
"You're dead?" Yelled Piper and Phoebe in unison.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn sun. It's always out when you don't need it. I guess, finding my William will have to wait until sunset. I wouldn't hurt you Spikey, actually, I will. You tortured me when you were soulless and I had a soul, I think it's time to return the favor." Angelus laughed evilly as he stepped over the dead maid that had been his dinner. "And they wonder why they can never find good help."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay. Now that we have it settled that's Spike's dead which sounds really weird, can we move on?"  
  
"Piper, don't you think-"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, luv."  
  
"Okay, well, then there's a blonde who pushes you out a window and into the sun and-"  
  
"Is she short?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Short? Probably in a short dress or leather pants? Probably has a stake in her hand?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike, how'd you know?"  
  
"The slayer." Spike growled absently shifting into game face. "Don't know what I did to set that Bitch Slutty on my tail. I should have just killed her when I had the chance."  
  
"Spike-"  
  
"What!" Spike yelled frightening both Phoebe and Piper in the process. "Sorry." He said shifting back into his human mask. "The Slayer just pisses me off. I'm gonna go find somewhere that has less sun."  
  
"Spike." Phoebe shouted at his retreating back. "Let me take you to the guest room." She walked up to him and took him by the arm just in time to watch him topple to the ground holding his head.  
  
"Guess he was right about the chip."  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"What?"  
  
*****  
  
*Spike Flashback Number One. (This is why he fell over)*  
  
Spike stormed out of the watcher's house. "They think they can keep me like a bloody pet do they? Well, I'll show them that I can still be the big bad, even with this blasted chip in my head." Spike growled aloud into the night.  
  
"Spike!" Willow shouted out grabbing him by the arm. "Wait, don't leave, they didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Luv," He said turning to face her. " I don't belong there. I'm not bloody well one of you, and I don't like having to depend on humans to bloody well feed! I hate them all! All the damned scoobies!"  
  
"Even me, Spike?" Willow asked him obviously hurt.  
  
Spike's face softened a bit and he stepped closer to her. "No, pet not you," he replied caressing her face with his hand.  
  
"Spike. Please."  
  
"Please, what, pet?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Spike grabbed Willow and pulled her close to him, and pressed his mouth to hers. When Willow gasped, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, dueling with her tongue for dominance. The kiss started out sweet and tender, but soon was kiss of passion. They stood in the street kissing, Spike holding Willow close and Willow holding Spike closer.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*****  
  
'Red?' Spike thought to himself. 'When did I kiss Red?'  
  
"Spike? Spike? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked worriedly, coming to his side trying to help him up while motioning for Piper to help her.  
  
"I'm fine, pet," he growled, getting to his feet trying to stalk away.  
  
"Oh no, mister, you're coming with me." With that Phoebe dragged him out of the attic and to her room. "This is the darkest room in the house. If anything, you'll be safe from the sun here."  
  
"This your room, pet?"  
  
"Yes, and why do you call me that? I'm not anyone's pet!"  
  
"You so sure about that?"  
  
With that, Spike grabbed Phoebe and pulled her into a kiss. The most tender and passion filled kiss she had ever experienced. 'What am I doing? He's a vampire! But I've never felt this way, not even with Cole.' Phoebe surprised herself opening her mouth to let his tongue fight for dominance. Phoebe grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her never wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike I can't do this." Phoebe said pulling away and started walking to the door. She stopped when she reached the doorknob. "But then again, I don't always have to do the right thing." She walked back to Spike and pulled him into another soul searing kiss.  
  
'So this is what the sun really looks like' Spike thought as he kissed Phoebe with all the passion he possessed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they fell backwards onto her bed.  
  
*****  
  
*Somewhere near San Francisco*  
  
"Miss Edith, Spikey doesn't love his princess anymore. Tell me how to get my Spikey back. With Daddy's help, we can be a family again."  
  
*****  
  
Hee hee! Another little cliff hanger! I love 'em! 


	6. Little Mistakes

Karma: Thanks for the reveiws! Remember, the more you review the more I write. Now, about the whole Spike's sire thing. In my story Angelus was Spike's sire because in 'School Hard' Spike says, "You were my sire, man. You- you were my yoda." Therefore in my stories Dru is not Spike's sire. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but to me it makes more sense with Angel being Spike's sire.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later, Phoebe and Spike lay interjoined together on her bed, their clothes long gone. Phoebe had never felt more pleasure in her life. She felt completely whole when she was with Spike. 'Without him near me, I don't think I'd be me, I'd be lost without him. If I was truly in love with Cole, why didn't it ever feel like this? Why didn't it ever feel so completely perfect? I've only known Spike for less than a day and I already feel like I've known him my entire life' She could feel Spike licking the wound he had made on her neck during her love making. 'I couldn't call it anything else but that. It scares me, to fall completely in love with someone when you only just met them, but I do. I love him already. Wow. It's scary. Weird, too. Not as weird as the fact that I didn't even feel him bite me or that him biting me felt good, but... Bad Phoebe! Getting off topic. Sigh...' As Phoebe drifted off to sleep she was vaguely aware of Spike whispering into her ear, "Mine. This mark means you are forever mine. No one else can touch you again." Without even realizing it Phoebe mumbled "Yours. Always yours." into the air so quietly that Spike almost missed it even with his super hearing. After she spoke she slid off into sleep, followed by a smiling Spike. And together they slept into the late afternoon.  
  
Once you are truly happy everything starts to go wrong. It happened with Romeo and Juliet, Angel and Buffy, and soon it would happen to Spike and Phoebe.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Edith, the sun is about to go away. The stars say it's time for princess to get her Spikey back." Drusilla cooed to her doll. "Come, Miss Edith, Daddy is expecting us, we don't want to be late, then Daddy would punish us."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Piper." Paige said to her sister who was currently putting jars of fresh blood into the fridge. "Uh, Piper? Planning on a blood transfusion soon?"  
  
"Oh, Leo didn't tell you? Damn, where is he? He's not answering my calls or anything."  
  
"Uh, Piper, the blood?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that is for Spike." Piper said standing up and closing the door to the refrigerator.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"He's a vampire, he needs to blood to drink."  
  
"Vampire- He's still here? I thought that potion would take care of him." Paige mumbled.  
  
"Paige, what do you mean he's still here? Paige, what did you do? You didn't come home last night." Piper asked starting to worry. 'Potions and Paige are like oil and water; they don't mix well.'  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, what was this nothing?"  
  
"A transportation spell, no big.  
  
"What was it supposed to do?"  
  
"Get Spike away from here."  
  
"Paige! He's an innocent!"  
  
"Anything but."  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"Paige, get the door. I'll get Phoebe and Spike and we're going to have a little talk."  
  
"Wait, why are Phoebe and Spike together?"  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"Paige, door."  
  
"Fine." Paige huffed off to answer the door as Piper went left the kitchen to go upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Spike lay in Phoebe's bed watching her sleep. 'Why have I been acting like such a ponce lately? In the good old days when I was the Big Bad, she'd be drained already, maybe even turned, but lately... Bloody hell, I've been acting like pathetic William. Why didn't I see it before? I've been acting human and soulful. Unless. No- that would never had happened, I still have this bleeding chip in my head, and I wouldn't bloody well have a soul, too. Right?  
  
*****  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Spike? Spike? Baby! Baby, god damn it answer me!" Willow ran to Spike's immobile body lying in the middle of the apartment they had been sharing for three months without Buffy or anyone else even knowing it. 'Why is Spike passed out on the floor?' Willow flipped him over to see his face. 'Goddess, he looks paler and deader than usual.  
  
"Spike, wake up, this isn't funny anymore." She cried falling to the floor. As suddenly as she fell, she got herself into a sitting position and gathered Spike into her lap, cradling his head. "Spike, Spike." She said beginning to cry.  
  
"Willow, baby." She heard him rasp.  
  
"You're awake, baby what-"  
  
"Chip..." He rasped out cutting her off. "Bloody chip... Killing me... Love you..." He rasped trailing off and passing out again.  
  
'Oh my God. The chip's killing him. I knew there was something wrong about the headaches he was getting, but Mister Big Bad wouldn't listen to me. There's only one thing to do, and I hope this isn't the stupidest mistake ever.' Willow told herself untangling herself from Spike and moving to gather ingredients for her spell.  
  
"There's only one option. I have to get rid of the chip."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*****  
  
'The bloody chip was killing me? No, I just got the damn thing put in, didn't I?'  
  
"Baby? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Spike. She had noticed the weird look he had on his face. It was the first thing she saw when she woke up. It was scaring her. 'He's not telling me something.'  
  
"Yeah, luv, I'm fine." Spike said kissing her.  
  
Phoebe pulled Spike closer to her never wanting to let go.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs?" Piper asked opening the door to Phoebe's room startled to see a kissing Phoebe and Spike on Phoebe's bed. A naked Phoebe and Spike!  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled untangling herself from Spike and looking for a blanket. "Get out!"  
  
"Sorry," Piper, who had been staring at Spike, said. 'Bad, Piper she told herself. Married Piper.'  
  
"Like what you see, pet?" Spike asked noticing Piper hadn't left yet.  
  
"Piper! Out!"  
  
"Sorry, Sorry!" Piper literally ran out of the room.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"What, luv?" He asked her casually.  
  
*****  
  
Spike and Phoebe came down the stairs hand and hand stopping when they saw that Paige was talking to someone at the door.  
  
"Stop here." Phoebe said motioning to a spot near the foyer where they could see and hear what Paige was saying but so the person at the door couldn't see them.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" Paige asked the man at the door.  
  
"My brother, William."  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him." Paige said trying to close the door, but the man stopped her.  
  
"You wouldn't. He calls himself Spike now, it's part of his new identity." 'Club owner's house. Best place to look. Spikey was looking at the girl there as if he wanted to eat her which he probably did.'  
  
"Did you say Spike?"  
  
"So, you've seen him?"  
  
"Um, did you want to come in?"  
  
"No, miss. If you see him, please give me a call, don't tell him I'm looking for him though. We have an estranged relationship. Thank you." Paige watched as the man turned and walked down the block into the night.  
  
*****  
  
"Bloody hell, do you know what you just did, bitch?" Spike growled in full game face grabbing Paige by the neck and holding her up against the wall.  
  
"Spike. What the hell are you doing?" Phoebe screamed at him trying to pry him away from Paige only to be swatted away by Spike.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked coming into the room waving her hands to freeze Spike only to find that he wasn't freezing. "What the hell? Let Paige down. Now or I blow you up!"  
  
"Baby. Please." Phoebe begged.  
  
"What did I do?" Paige rasped out as Spike loosened his grip a little bit.  
  
"You invited Angelus into the house, you bint. Not Angel, but Angelus, my crazed man-whore of a sire who likes nothing better than to torture and kill, and you invited him in! That's exactly what he wanted, why he came here!" He growled out, releasing her, watching as she slid to the floor.  
  
"Spike." Phoebe said. Putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." He said whipping away from her and stalking out into the night. Leaving a very shocked trio of sisters in his wake.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Buffy, tell Willow I found him. He's in San Francisco." Angelus said into the payphone a block from the Manor. "All right. I'll see you soon." An evil grin spread across his face as he hung up the phone. "Time to kill two banes of my existence with one stone. They'll never even know what hit them."  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
More soon, I promise! 


	7. Triangles Are Tricky Things

Karma: Thanks for the reviews! Thank you especially to Chelle86! I loved your idea of adding Darla, and I promise you'll see her soon!  
  
*****  
  
*Sunnydale*  
  
Buffy anxiously spoke to "Angel" on the phone as Xander sat on the couch eating Twinkies and Willow sat in her corner rocking back and forth mumbling Spike every few moments.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy called out as soon as she hung up the phone. "Angel found Spike. He's in San Francisco."  
  
Xander jumped up from the couch he had been sitting at. "Well, when are we leaving? We're bringing Dead Boy Jr. back, right? I don't think I can handle seeing Willow like this another day." He said gesturing to the rocking Willow.  
  
"There's no we. I'm going. I need you to stay here with Willow."  
  
"NO." Willow jumped up from the corner she had been sitting in. "I need to go."  
  
"Wills."  
  
"No! He doesn't know what is going on. The flashbacks should be coming. He's going to be confused and try to kill someone. He won't listen to you Buffy. He won't. He won't. Spike needs me." Willow looked back and forth between Xander and Buffy hopefully.  
  
Buffy threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine. You both can go."  
  
"Thank you, Buffy." Willow said smiling throwing her arms around Buffy's neck. Then she turned to Xander and threw her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go pack." Willow turned and ran into the guest where they all kept spare clothes.  
  
"Buffy, do you think it's wise to let her go with you?" Giles asked coming into the room.  
  
"Do I really have a choice Giles? I'd rather have her in the car than hiding in the trunk or doing something else that is really stupid."  
  
"I trust your judgment Buffy, but this trip may hurt her more than it will help her."  
  
"I can handle it, Giles."  
  
"I know. I call you if we get any other confirmation on the new demon in town."  
  
"Thank you, Giles. " Buffy threw her arms around his neck and then walked out of the house with Xander and Willow, who had grabbed supplies for them.  
  
"So, Buff, Where in San Francisco are we going?" Xander asked her getting into Willow's car.  
  
"Angel said he saw him twice at a club called P3."  
  
"Sounds more like a parking structure."  
  
*****  
  
*Halliwell Manor*  
  
"Paige, tell me you didn't just invite a psycho killer into the house." Piper said as she helped Paige get up off the floor where Spike had left her.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I didn't know."  
  
"Leo!" Piper said yelling. "Leo! Get down here now!"  
  
Piper smiled as she saw the familiar orbs that turned into Leo who had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Piper, we have a problem."  
  
"A soulless Angel?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Paige invited him in."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Paige interjected.  
  
"Did he come in?"  
  
"No." Piper said.  
  
"What about Spike. You didn't invite him in did you?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"Not me, Phoebe."  
  
"Phoebe?" Leo asked noticing that she was facing the door and not moving, not even listening. "Phoebe?" Leo tried again touching her shoulder.  
  
"What?" She jumped.  
  
"Hi." Piper told her. "Thank you for joining us."  
  
"Leo, when did you get here?"  
  
"A few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Phoebe didn't answer him; she just looked at him unsure of what to say.  
  
"Pheebs, I wanted to ask you, why didn't Spike freeze?" Piper asked her suspiciously.  
  
"He didn't freeze?" Leo echoed worriedly. "That only would've happened if he drank the blood of a witch and that didn't happen right?"  
  
Suddenly Leo noticed that both Piper and Paige were staring at Phoebe's neck.  
  
"Phoebe, you didn't." Piper moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know he bit me." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Phoebe, the only way that you wouldn't have felt it is if you slept with him." Leo told her.  
  
"Phoebe? You didn't, right?" Paige said.  
  
Phoebe turned away.  
  
"Phoebe." Leo started again.  
  
"Leo, honey, don't." Piper advised, walking over to Phoebe who was once again watching the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can feel him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's following him."  
  
"Who is following who?"  
  
"Angelus is following Spike. He's going to kill him tonight." Phoebe said passionately. "We have to save him."  
  
Piper looked to Leo. "How does she know all this?"  
  
"He must have mated her. Made her his." Leo said when he noticed both Piper and Paige's blank faces. "She also should be able to sense where he is."  
  
"He's at P3." Phoebe announced suddenly, running out the door, followed closely by Piper, Paige, and Leo.  
  
*****  
  
Spike entered P3, stopping at the bar. A cold hand touched his shoulder causing him to turn around.  
  
"Listen-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who was standing before him.  
  
"My Spikey. The stars said I would find you here." Drusilla told him, running a nail up his cheek watching as blood trickled down his cheek, and then she leaned in to lick it away. "Your princess is ready for you to come home now."  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
***** 


	8. Reunion From Hell Sunnyhell

Karma: Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel all special inside! Review some more, kay?  
  
*****  
  
Drusilla pulled away from Spike as soon as she tasted his blood. "You taste yucky. You have a soul." Dru spat as Spike. "A disgusting soul." She took a step away from Spike.  
  
"Dru, I don't have a soul." Spike said, afraid of what she would say or do next.  
  
"I can see it. It's pretty colors whooshing around where the piece of plastic used to be." Dru took a step closer to Spike, and began to stroke his head. "My poor, Spikey. He doesn't remember a thing."  
  
"Dru, what are you going on about? You're making less sense than usual." Spike took a step back from Drusilla.  
  
"Look." She told him touching his head. Suddenly Spike was hit by a series of images.  
  
*****  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
Spike lay in his crypt with Willow lying in his arms. "I'm yours Spike. Always yours." Willow whispered. The door to the crypt swung open, "Spike, I can't find- Willow!" Buffy shrieked as she saw Willow with Spike on his bed. "Spike. Willow. Nakedness. No, Willow, no."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spike was now pressed up against a wall with Buffy holding a stake to his chest.  
  
"Willow, he's been feeding. He needs to be killed." Buffy said looking at Willow.  
  
"Buffy, no! I love him." Willow dropped to her knees. "You what?" Buffy asked bewildered. She dropped Spike and took a step back to look at Willow.  
  
"Love him. I love him."  
  
"Really, pet?" Spike asked her as she kneeled down next to him.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I love you, too, Red."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, Red?" Spike asked her confused.  
  
"For what I have to do."  
  
"Pet, what are you talking about?"  
  
Willow grabbed her bag off the floor next to her. She opened it and pulled out an Orb of Tessla from its confines. Spike looked at her in shock.  
  
"Pet, have you had that the whole time?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby." She said crying. She closed her eyes, and then began chanting in Latin. Spike didn't move. 'I can't lose her.' He thought as the blinding white light filled him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spike sat in his crypt rocking back and forth, crying. "All the people I killed. They didn't deserve it. The people... The people..."  
  
"Neither did you, Spike. Neither did you." Willow said silently looking lovingly at Spike. "Spike?" Willow asked kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"Get away. Get away. Don't deserve you. All the people..." Spike turned away from Willow.  
  
Willow spun him around and held his face in her hands. "You do deserve me, Spike. I'm yours, remember? I love you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
*End Flashbacks*  
  
*****  
  
Willow, Xander and Buffy entered P3. Almost at once, Willow took off. She ran to the bar where she had seen Spike talking with Drusilla. 'She can't have him. He is mine. Only mine.' Willow thought as she ran towards the bar.  
  
Buffy and Xander chased after Willow, not sure what was going on, but following her none-the-less.  
  
*****  
  
Spike pulled out of his thoughts in time to look at Dru with a look of bewilderment in his eyes. Before he could say anything to her, she exploded into dust before him. As the dust faded he saw Willow standing in front of him holding a stake. She dropped the stake quickly and threw her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him hard. "You're back." She whispered into his ear. 'Am I?' Spike asked himself as Willow pulled him closer to her.  
  
*****  
  
Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo entered the club in time to see a dark haired woman turn into dust. In her place stood a beautiful red head with a crazed look in her eyes. Then she grabbed Spike and kissed him. Phoebe fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Pheebs?" Piper asked pulling Phoebe up.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Spike." Paige said stalking off towards the bar, as Piper half-pulled, half-carried Phoebe to an alcove in the back of the club.  
  
"No staking!" Piper yelled over her shoulder earning her some strange looks form patrons. "It's a new phrase. Every one's saying it." She told them, as Leo took Phoebe from Piper and carried her to the alcove.  
  
*****  
  
Paige stalked over to the blonde vampire, startled when a pair of arms locked around her waist. "Tsk. Tsk, witch. If you interrupt them now, you'll miss all the fun of your sister watching my childe die. It will be fun, princess."  
  
Paige whirled around to see a smirking Angelus, who still had his arms on her waist. "I've been watching you. I'm grateful that you did that little spell for me, Paige. Dru told me what you did. I didn't get to thank you properly earlier, Paige." Angelus grabbed her face and pulled her into a bruising kiss, the harder she tried to pull away, the harder he kissed her. "Now, Paige," Angelus said as he finally released her. "You will do as I say. No magic, or your sisters will be dead before you even finish your little spell. Understand?" Angelus grabbed Paige's wrist harshly and pulled her to a dark corner of the club and once again spun her around so she could see what was going on in front of her. He held her by the waist and whispered into her ear. "Watch and see, my princess. Watch and see."  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe jerked up from her spot on the couch with Piper and Leo. "Spike. Where is he?" Phoebe asked frantically.  
  
"He's, um, busy, Phoebe." Piper said uncomfortably.  
  
"He needs me."  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"He doesn't love her, anymore." Phoebe pulled away from Piper and ran back towards the bar. Piper looked at Leo questioningly.  
  
"She can feel it. They have a bond. She can feel whatever he's feeling." Leo explained.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Xander ran over to Willow and Spike just as Phoebe approached.  
  
"Spike." Phoebe said as she reached him. Spike untangled himself from Willow.  
  
"Phoebe." He said as she pulled him away from Willow. "Angelus is here." He whispered into her ear. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Where's Paige?"  
  
"Haven't seen her."  
  
"She was supposed to get you."  
  
"Angelus." They said at the same time. They turned and walked back to the alcove where Piper and Leo sat.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked grabbing him by the arm and whirling him around to face her. "Who's this?"  
  
"Red, this is Phoebe, my new girl." Spike said pulling away from Willow once again and walking away with Phoebe. Willow dropped to her knees in defeat and Buffy spun Spike around and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"What the hell was that Spike? You go around for two years saying that you love Willow and now you treat her like shit. What the hell is this?" Buffy yelled at Spike.  
  
"Slayer, I have no idea what I did for two years. I can remember some of it, but whatever mojo Red worked on me, erased my memory. I don't know what spell she did, but I feel different. Maybe it's because of my soul, but I don't love Willow as I used to. It's bittersweet now. Tell her I'm sorry. But we gotta go stop my sire, bye Slutty."  
  
Spike turned and walked away with Phoebe trailing behind him and Buffy standing still in shock. "Baby?" Phoebe asked Spike. "Who were they?"  
  
"Slutty, the blonde, is the vampire slayer. Xapper is Slutty's lapdog. And Red, well she's a witch." He told her stopping ever so slightly when he said the word red.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Phoebe asked stopping both of them.  
  
"Did. Before I met you." Spike kissed Phoebe softly on the lips before continuing his walk over to Piper and Leo.  
  
*****  
  
Angelus cursed from the shadows. "That didn't go how I planned it to. What did you do, Dru? Oh, well. I've got you now. And you're all too ready to help me, aren't you princess?" Angelus hissed in Paige's ear.  
  
Paige was freaking out. 'What have I done. My spell released Angelus instead of getting rid of Spike. I do not want to be a vampire again. I also prefer to stay living. What do I do?' Paige asked herself.  
  
Angelus spun Paige around and slammed her into a wall holding her up by her throat. 'What is this? Assault Paige and hold her up against a wall day?' "What are your sisters planning?" Angelus hissed at Paige.  
  
"I don't know." Paige rasped out.  
  
"You better not know anything princess, other wise you'll end up dead. Oh, I'm going to kill you." Angelus said when he saw relief spread over Paige's face. "There's no stopping that. But if you're good, I'll bring you back to be like me. We'll paint the world red, princess." Angelus licked her neck and Paige shuddered. "Stop that, princess. We both know you liked that; I can smell it." He licked her neck again. Paige began to scream inside, hoping against hope that her sisters would find her; before Angelus decided he was done playing with her.  
  
*****  
  
"Phoebe! Spike!" Piper exclaimed when she saw them. "Where's Paige?"  
  
"She's not with you?" Phoebe asked Piper afraid of the answer.  
  
"No, she went to get Spike, remember?" Piper told Phoebe, starting to feel worried.  
  
"I haven't seen Paige since I left the Manor." Spike informed her.  
  
"Then where is she?" Piper asked Spike.  
  
"My best guess? With Peaches."  
  
"Peaches?" Phoebe, and Piper asked at the same time.  
  
"Angelus." Spike corrected himself.  
  
"Why do you call him Peaches?" Piper asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Spike and Leo answered at the same time.  
  
"Leo?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hello, William." Leo said coldly.  
  
Spike fidgeted uncomfortable at the tone of Leo's voice and the fact that he called him by his real name.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Piper asked Leo and Spike.  
  
"A life time or two ago." Spike answered.  
  
"We were brothers in a past life." Leo explained.  
  
"Wait. I thought only White Lighters can know their past lives- Oh." Piper said understanding the situation. Phoebe looked at the other three confused.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, luv. Listen. We need to resoul, Peaches. Either that or stake him. Take your pick. I'm all for the second one, but that's just me."  
  
"We need the Power of Three." Phoebe stated. "We can't do anything as big as resouling with out it." Piper nodded in agreement.  
  
"We may have it right here." Leo said, as a plan formed in his head.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy turned around and looked at Xander who was pulling Willow up off the floor.  
  
"Angelus is back. It's time to do what I should have done a long time ago." Buffy said as she pulled out Mr. Pointy.  
  
Suddenly the music stopped and Buffy noticed that everyone was leaving the club.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
"I really don't know, Xander, I really don't know."  
  
*****  
  
Angelus pulled out of the bruising kiss he had Paige in. "What did you do?" He hissed at her.  
  
"Nothing, I swear." Paige rasped out as she drank in air eagerly.  
  
"Having fun, Peaches?" Spike's voice floated to him.  
  
"Spike, my childe." Angelus stalked out of the alcove pulling Paige with him. "What are you up to, Spikey?" Angelus looked to see Spike standing with two dark haired women he didn't recognize and a blonde man. Behind them stood Buffy and Xander. A crying Willow lay at their feet. "Well, isn't this a pretty picture. Spike, don't you know your plans never work? You always get bored." Angelus smiled smugly at Spike.  
  
"Well, mate, that used to be true. But when you spend most of your time around witches, you learn."  
  
"But William, you'll never learn." A voice floated from above. Suddenly the club went pitch black.  
  
"Darla?" Spike asked questionably.  
  
Piper was beginning to fell uncomfortable. She did not like what was going to happen. She was sure of it. Suddenly there was a loud crack and then all the lights came back on. She looked around. Both Angelus and Paige were gone.  
  
"Spike?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked to her left. "He's gone Phoebe."  
  
Buffy swallowed hard. "So is Willow."  
  
Xander looked at every one. "Did Spike say Darla? I thought she was dead?"  
  
*****  
  
More soon!  
  
***** 


	9. Where Are they Now?

Karma: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, ur awesome! Please review more, so I know you're reading! That would be fantabulus! Sorry this is such a short chappie... More soon I promise... Oh, and I don't know why Spike calls Angel 'Peaches' I noticed it on 'Lover's Walk'. I figured there must be a story behind it... Mebbe I'll make one up. Any ideas of how Angel/us got the nickname 'Peaches'?  
  
*****  
  
Spike groggily slipped into consciousness. 'Where the bloody hell am I?' He thought opening his eyes and looking around. He was lying on a couch in an apartment. 'It looks familiar...' He thought as he got off of the black leather couch. His eyes immediately went to the red velvet curtains hanging from an ornate black rod. He looked around the rest of the room. Un light candles were everywhere. The whole room looked gothic as far as Spike was concerned.  
  
'A witch defiantly lives here.' He thought walking over to a black cupboard and opening it. Various herbs and vials met his eyes. He closed it quickly. A shelf was next to the cupboard. A lone picture sat on it. Spike picked up the picture and looked at it. It was of him and Willow at the park in the sunlight. 'Bloody hell, that picture makes less sense than sodding Drusilla ever did. How the bleeding hell did I take a picture in the sun?'  
  
Spike set the picture back down. 'Well, at least I know where I am. I must be at Willow's apartment.'  
  
"Baby, you're awake." Willow said coming into the room, and hurrying over to Spike. "I was so worried about you."  
  
"Red, I've missed you so much baby, I don't know what's going on; every thing's all cloudy." Spike said playing along with the clearly insane Willow. 'If she's anything like Dru was in her insanity, playing along is the only option.'  
  
"It's alright now, baby. You're home with me, where you belong. Not with that bitch who obviously put a spell on you." Willow grabbed Spike's hands. "Let's get you something to eat."  
  
'Phoebe. I hope you have something up your sleeve. I don't know how long I can act with Willow before I go insane. How do you hurt some one you love? Even if you do love two people and aren't bloody well sure of what the hell is going on, because memories are muddling together. Ah, bloody hell.' He thought as he watched Willow try to read is mind. "What are you doin' luv?"  
  
"Nothing." She said feigning innocence.  
  
'Right.'  
  
*****  
  
Piper paced the length of the attic. "So let me get this straight. We have two criminally insane vampires roaming the street, one of which is allowed to enter the Manor, the other is just down right sneaky. Then we have an insane witch, who kidnapped a vampire who may or may not have a soul, who is mated to two witches at once who both would kill for him, literally." Piper stated.  
  
"More or less, yeah." Buffy said from her seat.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean mated?" Phoebe asked from her spot on the couch. 'Spike and I fell asleep here together not even two days ago... Bad Phoebe. Focus.'  
  
"The bite that Will- uh Spike gave you, wouldn't allow you to fell what he was feeling, but you did, right?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Leo, what's you're point."  
  
"Mating is where a vampire chooses his mate, human or not, and drinks their blood, as they drank theirs. Its effects include feeling each other's thoughts, emotions, and locations."  
  
"Location?" Xander asked. "Couldn't we track him to where he and the others are."  
  
Leo looked thoughtful. "I don't know if it's a good idea, it could be a set up, which is why we need to find out where the are first before we orb in there."  
  
"What's orbing?" Buffy looked confused.  
  
Before Leo could answer Phoebe spoke up. "He's in Sunnydale with Willow. Just Willow." She added. "He's thinking it's Willow's apartment. He doesn't remember it."  
  
Xander sighed. "Does he mean his apartment? The one Willow was using when she pretended to be out of town or staying at her house?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Probably." He looked at Leo. "But we probably couldn't horb in or whatever you said. She has tons of blocking spells up. You wouldn't be able to get in there if you tried. It's a place you go to when you don't want to be found."  
  
Piper sighed and took out the scrying supplies. "Well, at least we can look for Paige."  
  
*****  
  
"Wakey, wakey princess." Angelus gently slapped the sleeping Paige's cheeks. She was tied to a bed in a large warehouse.  
  
"Angelus, why did you bring her with us?" Darla said wrinkling her nose. "One, we didn't need a hostage. Two, I know you like to play with your food, but this is ridiculous. Just have her and be done with it."  
  
"Patience, Darla." Angelus moved away from Paige and to his sire. "She's joining us. I thought you were always up for a little fun, lover." He said nipping at Darla's neck. "It will be fun."  
  
"Fine." Darla reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Is the pretty witch going to be my sister?" Asked the voice of the newly dusted vampire: Drusilla.  
  
*****  
  
What's going to happen next? I don't know. Send me ideas! I'll probably use them!  
  
***** 


	10. What's Going On?

Karma: Thank you for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long, but here ya go!  
  
*****  
  
Darla and Angelus stared open-mouthed at Drusilla. She ignored their looks and walked over to the sleeping Paige.  
  
"Pretty witch, Miss Edith tells me of the power you have. She says you'd make a pretty pretty vampire. You'd be the evilest creature in the world. Even more so than Daddy. Together we would paint the world red. And oh, all the fear you would cause I can taste it now."  
  
"Dru, precious." Angelus said grabbing Drusilla by the arms and jerking her out of her fantasies. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean, Daddy? You are still Daddy, and not the horrible Angel- beast, aren't you?" She asked tilting her head to look at him better.  
  
"Yes he is Dru." Darla said. "He is still Angelus."  
  
"Dru." He repeated trying to get her attention. "You were staked. How are you still here?"  
  
Drusilla smiled and pushed him away. Standing in the center of the room she began to twirl around. "The stars knew that the little tree was going to be a bad puppy. So they made me safe. The filled me with their swishy colors and made everything better. The told me to go to sleep and that I'd wake up when the mean witch left." Drusilla stopped spinning and looked around the room. "Where is my William?"  
  
*****  
  
Willow pulled a bag of blood out of the refrigerator, and placed it in the microwave. "Are you okay, baby? You seem kinda of quiet today."  
  
Spike sat down at the kitchen table and ran his hand through his tousled hair. "Yeah, red, I'm fine. Just a little out of it. I'm still trying to sort out what's real and what that bitch Phoebe put in my bloody head."  
  
Willow nodded. "I know, baby." She said as she walked over to him. "But I can tell you what's real."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Xander sat at the dining room table while Piper mixed her potions in the kitchen.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay, right Buff?" Xander asked. "I mean Willow's not gonna go do something stupid, right?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "I don't know, Xand, I really don't know. Ever since Oz broke up with her, everything she's done has been stupid. Asking Spike to come back to Sunnydale. I mean, who knew she even knew where he was in LA. Agreeing to be turned. Sneaking around with Spike. Restoring the Gem of Amarra. Removing Spike's chip, and letting him kill people. Doing the spell to remove his memories of all the people he's killed. Then letting him nearly kill her, and when he realized he couldn't she let him leave. She knew what would happen." Buffy stopped her ranting and looked at Xander.  
  
"Letting him turn her into Drusilla." He said in a small voice.  
  
"What?" Leo asked coming into the room, clearly confused.  
  
"I don't mean she actually turned into Drusilla. I mean that mentally she's like Drusilla." Xander explained.  
  
"Oh." Leo said sitting down.  
  
"How is she like Drusilla?" Buffy asked still confused.  
  
"Buffy, please. We both know Willow. How she's been acting lately is nothing like her usual self. And I know my best friend. Spike means everything to her and when he left, she left."  
  
"She acted the same way when Oz left."  
  
"She acted nothing like this when Oz left. Maybe you haven't noticed Buffy, but when Oz left she was suicidal. When Spike left, she went full on schizo, just like Dru. I mean there were days when I swore I heard Willow talking to the stars. Buff, face it. He broke her." Xander said sadly. "And when we find Spike I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"Xander, maybe it wasn't Willow to begin with." Leo said cryptically.  
  
"Huh?" Xander and Buffy asked in unison.  
  
"Maybe, Drusilla was channeling her." Leo explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xander asked still bewildered.  
  
"I'll show you in the book." Leo said standing up.  
  
Xander and Buffy stared at each other and then stood up each silently thinking the same thing, 'Leo is crazy.'  
  
"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Piper asked coming out of the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Willow led Spike out of the kitchen smiling wickedly. "Pet, what's going on?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"You'll see, baby." Willow said mischievously.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Willow looked at her watch. "Dawn, honey if that's you, just come on in." She called dropping Spike's hand.  
  
The door swung open. "Thanks, Red." Angelus said as he, Darla, and Drusilla walked over the threshold.  
  
"Angel?" Willow guessed hopefully.  
  
"Guess again, sweetheart." He said stalking towards her.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Peaches." Spike said flinging himself at Angel.  
  
Angel yawned and pulled out a tranquilizer jabbing it into Spike when he was close enough. Spike's last conscious thought was, 'Why is Phoebe with Peaches and Darla?'  
  
*****  
  
Hee Hee Hee. Whatcha think?  
  
***** 


	11. Plans

Karma: Sorry this update took so long and is so short... I've been busy and got caught up in my other stories... But I promise the next update will be a lot quicker than this one was.  
  
*****  
  
*An Hour Earlier at Halliwell Manor*  
  
Xander, Buffy, Piper, and Phoebe sat around the attic each thinking of a plan to rescue both Paige and Spike. Piper was frantically flipping through the book. Phoebe was lost in her thoughts of Spike. Xander was doing what Piper had told him was called scrying. She wasn't sure that it would work because he wasn't really a witch, but since he had helped Willow with spells before, Piper figured it was worth a shot to let him at least try. Buffy was on her cell phone talking to Giles, warning him of Willow being in Sunnydale. Leo had orbed up to the Elders to see what they knew about the situation.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts. "Guys, I have a really bad idea that might just work." Buffy finished her conversation with Giles and looked at Phoebe expectantly. Xander dropped the crystal and Piper looked up from the Book of Shadows. "Leo!" Phoebe called the whitelighter.  
  
He orbed down a little confused. "Phoebe, did you find something?" He asked hopefully. "The Elders didn't know anything of Spike's nor Paige's location."  
  
" I have an idea."  
  
"What kind of idea, Phoebe?" Piper asked skeptically.  
  
"Leo said something about Spike being mated to both me and Willow, right?" Phoebe began enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes." Leo said slowly looking at Phoebe.  
  
"And it gave me some of his memories."  
  
"Phoebe, what are you getting at?" Piper asked from her spot by the BoS.  
  
"Well, Buffy said that Willow has special protection spells placed over the apartment. And it is possible for vampires to be resurrected, right?"  
  
"Phoebe, what in the hell are you talking about?" Piper looked at her younger sister.  
  
"Piper, with Spike's memories and a glamour spell, who's to say I'm not Drusilla? And if I get Angelus to believe me and lead him to Spike and Willow..."  
  
"Then we'll be able to get to Paige." Buffy said catching on.  
  
"Phoebe, that's too dangerous, they could kill you." Leo pointed out.  
  
"Pheebs, we could find a better plan."  
  
"No, Piper, this is our one shot. You just need to trust me. Please Piper. Trust me." Piper looked at her sister. "Okay, what ingredients do we need for the glamour spell?"  
  
"Piper, you're not actually going to let her do this." Leo said somewhat outraged.  
  
"Leo, she has to do this. If only to prove it to herself."  
  
"What can we do?" Xander asked walking over to the book. "Can we help?"  
  
Buffy joined Xander over at the book. "Could you do a protection spell?" She asked Piper.  
  
"Wait, you're on her side for this?" Leo looked at Buffy.  
  
"I had to kill the love of my life, the least she can do is save hers."  
  
"I can't stay and watch you do this, Phoebe." Leo said before he orbed away.  
  
Piper looked at where her husband had been standing and sighed sadly. "Okay, what do we need for the spell?"  
  
*****  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
"Dru." Angelus repeated trying to get her attention. "You were staked. How are you still here?"  
  
Drusilla smiled and pushed him away. Standing in the center of the room she began to twirl around. "The stars knew that the little tree was going to be a bad puppy. So they made me safe. The filled me with their swishy colors and made everything better. The told me to go to sleep and that I'd wake up when the mean witch left." Drusilla stopped spinning and looked around the room. "Where is my William?"  
  
*****  
  
*15 Minutes Later*  
  
Angel yawned and pulled out a tranquilizer jabbing it into Spike when he was close enough. Spike's last conscious thought was, 'Why is Phoebe with Peaches and Darla?'  
  
*****  
  
What is Leo going to show Buffy and Xander? Wasn't someone supposed to save Paige while Phoebe distracted Angelus and Darla? What is Angelus going to do with Spike and Willow? What is Paige's reaction going to be when she wakes up? Find out on the next episode of Not Another Demon! 


	12. The Letter

A/N: I'm back! YAY! Oh, and Fool for Love doesn't exist and neither does Cecily/ Halfrek.

* * *

**Previously on Not Another Demon: Leo took Buffy and Xander up to the attic to prove his theory on Drusilla channeling Willow. Phoebe went undercover as Drusilla. Willow was still crazy. Angel, Darla, and "Dru" kidnapped Willow and Spike. Paige wasn't rescued from Angel's lair. Piper was left out of the loop.**

* * *

  
Buffy and Xander followed Leo up the stairs, both thinking at the same time, _'Leo is crazy_.' As soon as they reached the attic, Leo headed straight to the Book of Shadows. Xander, however, walked over to an old chest of drawers and absent-mindedly opened one of the drawers. At the top was as old letter. Making sure no one was looking, Xander opened the letter.  
  
_My Dearest,  
I'm afraid that the time has come. Darling, you will never know how hard this is for me. I cannot live with out you, you should know better than any one else that I could never survive without you. But I must. Darling, you know as well as I do, the Council will never let me leave London, and you are not safe here. They are after you. Please stay with your cousin. Her coven will protect you. Please find some one worthy of your love. For I never was really worthy of your love. I am beneath you. Please forgive me, my love.  
With all the love in my heart,  
William  
  
_Xander dropped the letter. "Oh my God." Frantically, he began to search through the drawer for any clue of who the author of the letter was.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked as Xander rifled through the drawers.  
  
Finally Xander found what he was looking for and pulled out the envelope triumphantly. Grinning, he sat down at the couch and poured out the contents of the envelope.  
  
"What is that?" Leo asked as he walked over from the book and picked up an old black and white photo. Smiling he looked at the couple in the photograph.  
  
"Who is that?" Buffy asked, trying to look over Leo's shoulder.  
  
He held the picture out to Buffy. "That was my brother William. Well, he was my brother two lifetimes ago. I changed; he didn't. That is him and his fiancé before she died." Leo explained.  
  
Buffy looked at the couple in the picture and her breath caught in her throat. In the picture was Spike and Willow. Spike's hair was dark and curly, and he was dressed, as Buffy assumed, as a wealthy man in that era would be dressed. Her gaze moved to Willow. She was dressed in a long gown, and her hair, which Buffy assumed to be red, was piled on top of her head in an style that would have taken hours. "How did she die?" Buffy asked, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
"She was reported to have been murdered. A suspect was actually hung for her murder. But I was convinced then, as I am now, that it was vampires." Tears filled Leo's eyes. "She was like the sister I never had."  
  
"But he didn't love her, did he?" Xander asked Leo as he pulled another faded picture out of the pile. A smiling Phoebe and Spike were in the center, and off to the side Leo stood with a pensive look on his face. In the background their seemed to be two angry parents. Xander laughed as he remembered that when cameras were first invented, the pictures were stiff and informal looking, not at all like this picture.  
  
Leo silently took the picture, and stared at it a moment before he wiped at the unshed tears that threatened to spill. "No, he loved her sister. William and Beth, Willow, were best friends, and their parents decided it would be a perfect match. They didn't even care that William was in love with Penelope. All they knew was that Beth loved William, so they assumed he shared the same feelings. After Beth died, Will was a wreck, but he and Penelope still announced their engagement, much to our parents' disapproval.  
  
"A month later, Will was working for the Watcher's Council. He was the youngest watcher to ever have a slayer. Then the Master's disciples caught a glimpse of Penelope at a ball, and tried to kill her. Will lost it and sent her to America to live with her cousins, the Warren family. Will was never the same after that." Leo drifted off into pensive silence.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but wipe a tear away. As much as she hated Spike, she would hate to have to lose someone you love and live with that for 100 years only to find that person again and potentially lose them.  
  
"What were we doing up here?" Leo asked snapping back into reality.  
  
"You had a crazy theory about Willow being linked to Looney Drusilla." Xander informed the whitelighter.  
  
"Right." Leo said as he retraced his steps back to the Book. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees in pain.  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" Buffy kneeled down next to the white lighter. "Piper!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Phoebe's hurt, and Paige is-" Leo trailed off and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Leo, honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked running into the room and kneeling down next to Leo. "Paige." He rasped.  
  
"What about Paige?" Piper asked nervously.  
  
"She's- she's dead."

* * *

Everything swam around Paige as she groggily opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a blonde haired woman staring her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Paige asked as she quickly sat up.  
  
"Darla." The vampire smiled. "But think of me more as your sire."  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"  
  
"I made you. You're mine. My boy wanted you for his self, but I didn't feel like sharing. Are you hungry?"

* * *

Evil Paige is back! Wasn't Charmed so sad? I miss future Chris already... 


End file.
